Hush Now Don't You Cry
by Roses-N-Runways
Summary: Scott reflects on Peter's affect on his life. One-shot.


TITLE: (This is a separate work from any other Higher Ground fic I've done. This is a one-shot.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any HG characters or plots, and don't own the Silent Lucidity song by Queensyche.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

PLEASE Read before you start the story (It's important) :

It is a weird fanfic based on the song "Silent Lucidity by Queensryche". I basically just wrote down the lyrics and added in stuff about Scott and Peter.

I would REALLY encourage you to go on youtube and listen to that song on there either before or after you read my story, for two reasons:

First- it is a really beautiful lullaby.

And second-- it also will help you to really get the _feel _of this story. I immediately thought of Scott, and all abused children, when I heard it.

Thanks.

Scott lay down on his bed at home and closed his eyes. Sleep just wouldn't come, and after rolling around a while, he finally sat up and thought for a few minutes. It had been three full months since his dad's divorce from Elaine had become final. His dad finally- although reluctantly- believed his allegations of abuse against Elaine. Martin still had a long way to go in his understanding of Scott, and things were still a little difficult between them, but at least eventually, through counseling, Martin had come to accept that his son wasn't "entirely at fault" for the "relationship" with Elaine.

Other things were starting to improve slightly as well. It was a slow process, adjusting to a normal life again. But at least it was a slow, steady _progress_. Scott had undergone testing for sexually transmitted infections and had been cleared, he was completely off drugs, he was discharged from Horizon and allowed to return to his old high school where he rejoined the football team, and had been offered a full football scholarship to college. And- the most important thing to Scott- Peter was allowing Shelby to get phone calls from him twice a week and to drive up to Horizon to see her on Saturday afternoons. And they could write each other as much as they wanted. Also, Scott's depression and anger problems were gradually disappearing as he attended counseling weekly. Yes, it was slow, but it was progress. And that was the important thing.

But once in a while, his old memories flashed before his eyes, reminding him that even though he was healing, this was something that _happened. _ And even though he could heal and move on with his life, it would always be something that was a part of his life, a part of his history.

Because of this, he had to have coping mechanisms. Something to keep him in the present, to reassure him that he was safe now, even when his mind was invaded by Elaine.

Scott pulled his old CD player off his nightstand and put it next to him in the bed, under the covers. He put the earphones in, lay down, and pushed "play".

The CD was one he had been listening to recently. It comforted him. It somehow reminded him of Peter and Peter's sensitive comfort to him during the most difficult period of his young life.

Peter, who tore down every male stereotype about abuse and just let Scott grieve in the way he needed to grieve over what happened to him.

_Hush now, don't you cry,  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye,_

Peter, who listened to him, comforted him, protected him; made sure he was safe.

_You're lying safe in bed,  
It was all a bad dream,  
Spinning in your head._

_  
_Peter, who helped him face his inner demons and find new, healthy ways to deal with his loss.

_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life._

_  
_Peter , who reminded him that he could make a new life for himself.

_So here it is, another chance-  
Wide awake you face the day!_

Peter, who never gave up on him, and made sure Scott never gave upon achieving the goals he had for his futue.

_  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?_

Peter, who gave him an escape, though not wanted by Scott at first, but still- an escape where he could learn to be free to be himself and escape from the terrors of his former life. A safe haven, a higher ground.

_There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night…_

Peter, who understood Scott's anger and confusion and feelings of betrayal, and was patiently waited on him to accept the support being offered to him.

_Relax child, you were there-  
But only didn't realize it, and you were scared._

_  
_Peter, who took him out of his comfort zone in order to challenge him and restore him.

_It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years…_

Peter, who encouraged him to be himself, to just live his life and be who he wanted to be, and taught him that he has the power to control his own destiny.

_And ride the whims of your mind,  
Commanding in another world,  
Suddenly you hear and see  
This magic new dimension._

__

Peter, who promised – and kept that promise- to keep vigilant watch over this troubled child who needed him so desperately, even when Scott couldn't admit it to anyone.

_I will be watching over you-  
I am gonna help you see it through.  
I will protect you in the night,  
I am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity._

_  
_Peter, who counseled him through the tough stuff, who gave him lasting advice and helped him to move forward in his healing process. __

Visualize your dream,  
Record it in the present tense,  
Put it into a permanent form.  
If you persist in your efforts,  
You can achieve dream control.

_How's that then? Better?  
Hug me._

_  
_Peter, who, to put it simply, taught him to trust again.

_If you open your mind for me,  
You won't rely on open eyes to see._

Peter, who helped him to break down barriers and started his life anew.

_  
The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin._

_Living twice at once, you learn._

Peter, who set him free from the prison in his mind.

_  
You're safe from the pain in the dream domain…  
A soul set free to fly._

_  
_Peter, who reminded him that even when his mind flashed to all the bad memories, he could take charge and conquer those fears.

_A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize?  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide.  
_

Peter, who had been more of a father to him than his own.

_  
I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help to see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you...._

As the last notes faded, Scott sighed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

THE END. Hope you liked it.


End file.
